Perfect
by hpobsesed
Summary: a songfic to the song Perfect and story Love Will Find a Way RR it!


****

A/N: This is a songfic that popped into my head when I was listening to the song 'Perfect' by Simple Plan (it belongs to them not me). Hermione and Ron belong to JK Rowling (not me) and the idea of this story belongs to RonandHerm4eva author of 'Love Will find a Way' (which this is based on, you kind of need to read that first, and before that you need to read 'The Other Side of Hermione' a lot of reading, just to read one stupid songfic) and the point I'm trying to make is, none of this belongs to me.

****Hey dad look at me   
Think back and talk to me   
Did I grow up according to plan?   
Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?   
'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along**** 

Dad, did I really grow up to be like you and mom? I don't think I did. If Alex and I were just like you and mom, wouldn't I have run away? But I didn't and I'm not going to. I did what you and mom should have done, I got married. I think you would have been even more mad at me if I had run away like mom, which I really find hard to imagine, since you're really mad at me already. I know it was a big mistake, no a _huge_ mistake. All the same, I would never take it back, because I love Alex and he loves me. I know you really don't like Alex, and you never did, but that's something you're just going to have to deal with.  
  
****And now I try hard to make it   
I just want to make you proud   
I'm never gonna be good enough for you   
I can't pretend that   
I'm alright   
And you can't change me   
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever   
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect   
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back   
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect**   
**

I'm sorry I couldn't live up to your standards, or that I can't be your little girl anymore, and how you feel that I'm not perfect. Well, guess what? Neither are you or anyone else for that matter. I can't change what I did and nor do I want to.

  
****I try not to think   
About the pain I feel inside   
Did you know you used to be my hero?   
All the days you spent with me   
Now seem so far away   
And it feels like you don't care anymore****

I remember the first time I met you, I was eleven and just about to board the Hogwarts Express… 

__

"I wish my dad could have came. I guess I'll never get to meet him," Mahaila replied sadly.

"Never say never!" A man's voice came from behind her.

"Um, who are you?" Mahaila asked, turning around. Hermione stood up and looked at Ron, who was smiling adoringly at his daughter.

"Well, I know it's taken a long time for us to meet, but I would be your father... and you are Mahaila, correct?" he asked, smiling.

"You're my - you're my f-father?" she asked in a whisper as if it were a dream.

"Yes, Hailie, it's your father. I am glad you two can finally meet," Hermione said with tears rolling down her cheeks from happiness

"Wow! I mean... nice to meet you!" said Mahaila. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Likewise! My family was telling me how beautiful you were and now I know why! Your mum and I had better teach you some repelling charms for them boys," teased Ron.

"Ron! She doesn't like boys yet!" said Hermione, holding back a laugh as her daughter went red.

I didn't like boys then, and I don't like them now. I love a man - Alex - and you can't change that.

  
**  
**And now I try hard to make it   
I just want to make you proud   
I'm never gonna be good enough for you   
I can't stand another fight   
And nothing's alright **

'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever   
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect   
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back   
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said   
Nothing's gonna make this right again   
Please don't turn your back   
I can't believe it's hard   
Just to talk to you   
'Cuz you don't understand**

You can't take back the things that you said about Alex, and how you don't trust him. Did you ever think that it was _my_ decision, _my_ fault? Of course you didn't. How could you? You're always so close-minded. Did you even ever think it was your own fault? You were the one who sent Alex home, remember…?

__

"I don't want you to leave me either," she replied, letting a tear stray down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his bare stomach and rested her head on his chest. She pulled away though as Ron appeared looking bad-tempered.

"I don't want to make this a drawn out drama, so Alex just go up and get your stuff," Ron said monotonously.

"Why are you doing this?" Mahaila asked seriously.

"You know why, I am not even going to answer that. Now Alex needs to go pack," he answered sternly.

Alex nodded without saying a word and headed for the stairs, Mahaila following.

"Mahaila, you stay down here," said Ron.

"Why are you being like this?" Mahaila asked in exasperation.

"Sit on the sofa."

Mahaila looked at him with anguish as he rubbed his eyes, pacing nervously.

Soon Alex came back down with his trunk and placed it in the fireplace. Mahaila got up to say goodbye, but Ron told her to sit back down.

"If you are making him leave, the least you can let me do is say goodbye properly," Mahaila said, getting up.

"I don't have to do anything!

Mahaila ignored him and hugged Alex quickly. She kissed him gently on the lips, letting a tear stray down her cheek.

"Okay, that's enough!" 

Mahaila pulled back and gave her dad a furious stare, She then watched as Alex disappeared from the fireplace.

"Glad that's over with," said Ron.

…If you hadn't sent him home, I wouldn't have gone to his house. I would never be in this situation where you're mad at me. So you should be mad at yourself if anyone. 

"Mahaila, get down here now! Your father and I want to speak to you!"

"Coming!" 

Here goes nothing....


End file.
